Danny
Danny (ダニー Dani) is one of the many demons of Konjiki no Gash!! Danny's bookkeeper is Goldo and he is the demon of the purple spell book. His primary spell element is self-recovery but he utilizes physical fighting techniques in battle. Danny was entrusted by Goldo with the responsibility to ensure the safety of the Shemira statue at any cost. Appearance Danny is a teenage human-like demon. He's roughly the same height as Wonrei, '''excluding any extra height his hair gives him, and has a fairly muscular physique. Danny has long and tall white hair that extends upward, violet eyes, and lines extending downward from his eyes similar to[[Gash Bell| '''Gash]]. He wears dark shoes, long baggy purple pants tied with two belts, a purple shirt, and a white top. Personality Danny is a headstrong demon who enjoys the thrill of fighting. Danny takes great pride in both his fighting technique and in his own self-recovery spell allowing him to continuously put himself on the front line of battle. Despite his evident physical strength and self-reliant attitude, this doesn't stop Goldo from referring to him as 'Danny-boy' which often prompts frustration and embarrassment from Danny who desperately wishes he was called by his actual name alone. Despite his frustration with Goldo over this, Danny still nevertheless prioritizes Goldo's safety over all else. When it came down between Goldo's life or the Shemira statue, he ultimately couldn't allow Goldo to get himself killed and was willing to give up his job of protecting the statue in order to ensure Goldo's safety. Danny initially regarded his job to transport the Shemira statue safely as nothing more than lowly babysitting work, but as he came to understand the importance and significance the Shemira statue holds to others and Goldo especially, Danny without any second thought was willing to forgo his own safety and the safety of his spell book in order to keep the Shemira statue safe as promised. Danny, despite having had some goal towards becoming king, learned how much more meaningful it was to never lose sight of what's important to him and in the end felt more glad to protect the statue to the end than ever becoming king. Synopsis Introduction Arc: Danny had been traveling with Goldo transporting the Shemia statue to Japan. After accompanying Goldo to the museum it was intended to be displayed at, he's sent off to purchase some taiyaki. He meets Gash and initially believes he is there to challenge him and the two spar until it is revealed that Gash is only there to see the statue. Danny and Gash return to Goldo seeing him tied up and the room he was in ransacked informing them the statue was stolen. With Gash's help, they were able to locate the ship the Shemira statue was to be transported in. Danny goes all out in taking out the gaurds until he sees Goldo at gunpoint. They were all luckily saved in the nick of time with''' Kiyomaro's' help. As Danny drives everyone and the statue back to the museum, a freight truck carrying a large cement pylon gets a flat tire and Danny swerves right into it causing the cement pylon to fall onto the car. Danny uses all his strength to prevent the pylon from crushing the statue and requests Gash to blast the pylon in order to save the statue. Danny survives and returns the statue to Goldo. The two share a tearful moment with each other before Danny finally returns to the demon world. In the anime, Danny, Goldo, Gash, and Kiyomaro stand outside the harbor as police arrest the criminals involved in the attempted theft of the Shemira statue. One of the criminals manages to get away from police and hijack a freight truck carrying the large cement pylon and eventually crashes causing the pylon to fall onto the car. All events afterward remain the same. '''Clear Note Arc:' When the current condition of the demon world is revealed in the spell books of the remaining 10 teams, it can be assumed that Danny, like the other demons, had lost his physical body and only existed as a spirit waiting to be restored by the next king. Despite having his book being burned, Danny reappears as one of the first and many demons who offer their strength and strongest spells to Gash during his battle against Clear Note. Danny offers his self-recovery spell, jioruku, which allowed Gash's body to be restored to peak physical condition. Danny stands by Gash informing him he and many others are witnessing the current battle and are with him ready to help him defeat Clear. After the Battle: Like most participants in the battle to decide king, Danny writes a letter to his now former partner Goldo presumably informing him he's doing well in the demon world. Danny can be seen with Wonrei chatting with each other and attending a different school than Gash. Relationships Goldo: Goldo is Danny's partner and the two of them share a father-son type of relationship. Goldo gave Danny the nickname of 'Danny-boy' as an indicator of how Danny has yet to prove his maturity to him initially. Danny and Goldo have their moments where they don't see eye-to-eye on certain issues particularly in regards to the Shemira statue. While Goldo shows he has a great appreciation for fine arts and emphasizes the importance that art carries, Danny by contrast views it art with a surface level perspective and finds that the only detail about his job guarding the saute exciting is being able to engage in any fights to protect it. The two also differ when it comes down to what it is they view as more important when recovering the statue. Despite how being called 'Danny-boy' often irritates Danny, he nevertheless cares about Goldo's safety. Danny struggled when it came to choosing between Goldo and the Shemira statue but Goldo used this opportunity to set an example to Danny of how he had never lost sight of what's important to him no matter the circumstances and urges Danny to do the same. The lesson that Goldo had showed him sank in for Danny and he eventually proves to Goldo that when it finally came down to his own safety or the statue, he was willing to put it all on the line to protect the statue, finally understanding the significance it holds to others and especially Goldo, and gave up his chances of becoming king. After witnessing Danny's sudden maturity when he protected the statue, Goldo finally recognizes Danny as a man and is no longer 'Danny-boy' to him. It was the first time he was recognized by Goldo as simply 'Danny' and he claims how despite the fact he had lost his chance at becoming king, he had never felt happier. In the anime, before Danny fades away, Goldo tells Danny that not only does he see him as a man, but he also considers Danny as his own son as well. In the manga, Goldo refers to him as his son just after Danny finally disappears. Gash Bell: Gash is Kiyomaro's partner and a friend to Danny. The two had met by chance after Danny had purchased several pieces of taiyaki which quickly grabbed Gash's attention. Although Gash had no intention of wanting to fight, Danny recognized Gash as a fellow demons thinking he was there to defeat him. After sparing with Gash, their misunderstandings are cleared up as Gash explains he simply wanted a piece of taiyaki and to be able to see the Shemira statue. He and Gash worked together in order to prevent the Shemira statue from being stolen. When Danny had stopped the cement pylon from crushing the car with the Shemira statue in it, he urges Gash to blow up the pylon with his lightning spell. Danny recognized that in doing so his own book would be burned from the explosion but emphasized to Gash that he understood this and that it ultimately didn't matter to him so long as the statue is safe. The two share an older and younger brother like relationship as Danny was often eager to show off his abilities and strengths in battle to Gash. Wonrei (Gash Café): Wonrei is Lien's partner and one of Danny's friends. It is unknown whether or not they knew each other in the demon world prior to the battle to decide king 'but it is clear that after the battle had ended, the two seem to get along well as they attend the same school together. In 'volume 4 '''of the ebook series' '''Gash Café, '''Danny and Wonrei can be seen sparing together before they sit down to enjoy their meals together. The two talk to each other about the inspiration behind their respective fighting styles before Wonrei asks Danny about whether or not he ever feels it's painful to constantly put his life on the line in battle despite being capable of self-recovery. Danny explains to Wonrei that he enjoys the excitement of battle as if he were born for it. Danny continues on and talks about how it feels good to show off his cool aura to those he wants to protect and fight for. Danny asks Wonrei if he too has someone he is able to show off his cool side to just like him and Wonrei gladly explains that he does in fact have someone in mind he always wants to do that for. List of Battles Participated In Danny was never seen participating in any known formal demon battle, but did engage in various other fights. * Sparing with Gash * Confrontation with the criminals behind the Shemira statue heist * Sparing with Wonrei (Gash Café) Spells Quotes * "''Don't call me Danny-boy, old man! My name is '''Danny!" (Chapter 65) * "''My job is...to guard the statue at all costs...isn't it, old man?" (Chapter 66) * "Heh...heh, heh. Tell me...what's wrong? You didn't call me Danny-boy...I...I don't know why, but...I can't stop crying. I didn't even get to be the king, but...I just feel so '''glad'." ''(Chapter 66) Trivia * According to volume 1 of the data books, Danny is categorized as a cool type demon. * While many of Gash's significant allies offer him a shin-class spell to assist in his battle against Clear, Danny does not have a known shin-class spell. ** Danny was the very first ally to appear from the golden spell book ** Danny also has the least amount of spells with a grand total of only one known spell. * According to volume 4 of the ebook series' Gash Café, Danny's fighting techniques are inspired from various media such as books and fighting-sports programs. Category:Characters Category:Danny